Dalijka
by Koteek
Summary: Dalijka - Selen Mahariel Kasztanowe włosy, piękne, zielone, przenikliwe oczy i gładka, jasna skóra. Przygody Selen zaczynają się od przyjazdu do Lothering. Głównie ma być to opowieść o niej oraz Antivańskim Kruku Zevranie. Historia będzie dotrzymywać kroku fabule choć i tu znajdą się wątki spoza gry. Mam nadzieję na komentarze :)
1. Witamy w Lothering

Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi lub chcecie, aby historia rozwijała się dalej to proszę napisać w komentarzu. Miłego czytania :)

 **DALIJKA**

 **ROZDZIAŁ 1 : „WITAMY W LOTHERING"**

 _Wydarzenia po zapaleniu ognia sygnałowego na wierzy Ishal. Alistair, Morrigan, mabari i Szara Strażniczka udają się do Lothering._

 _Ogólnie mówiąc zapowiada się ciekawie. Najpierw wielki bohater Fereldenu, taktyk, wojownik oraz ojciec wszystkim znanej królowej Anory, wycofuje swoje wojska skazując tym Szarych Strażników jak i króla na śmierć. Po tym jak zapaliliśmy ogień sygnałowy zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez hordę pomiotów. Od śmierci ratuje nas Wiedźma z Głuszy, która jakby wyrosła spod ziemi i do tego doradza nam, aby udać się do Lothering. Mało tego ''ofiarowywuje" nam swoją córkę w charakterze pomocy. Oczywiście ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy podczas podróży do Lothering napotykamy uratowanego przeze mnie mabari ciągnącego za sobą [jakże by inaczej] hordę pomiotów. Kończąc mój ten cały wywód trzyosobowa grupa oraz towarzyszący im mabari docierają do Lothering. Pomijając już bandytów, którzy czyhali na uchodźców przy wejściu [do wyżej wymienionego] Lothering._

 _Musimy wyglądać jak banda dziwaków. Ponura, pół naga apostatka, roztrzepany blondasek, wesoły, merdający ogonem mabari oraz przewodząca im niska, smukła elfka. Taaaa, wyglądamy jak idioci._

\- Więc oto jesteśmy. Nareszcie Lothering. – powiedział Alistair.

\- To co teraz? – zapytałam.

\- Najlepiej było by skorzystać z traktatów. Przejrzałaś je?

\- Tak.

\- Uważam, że powinniśmy jak najszybciej udać się do Redcliff i poprosić o pomoc arla Emona. To dobry człowiek i wiem, że na pewno nam pomoże.

\- A jednak nie odjęło ci mowy. A już myślałam, że utopisz się we własnych łzach. Była by to miła odmiana. – wycedziła Morrigan.

\- Ja wcale nie płaczę, a poza tym proszę cię, idź i zdechnij pod jakimś krzakiem. – odpowiedział Ali.

\- A ja myślałam, że Szarzy Strażnicy desperacko potrzebują pomocy.

\- Nie ''desperacko", a poza tym na pewno nie poprosiliby o to ciebie. Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

\- Pomagam dwójce ostatnich Szarych Strażników w Fereldenie. Mam przy tym okazję, aby trochę powkurzać jedno z nich, tego tępego.

\- Niby taka dumna, niezależna apostatka, a w ogóle …

\- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić w tą jakże przemiłą konwersację chciałabym się tu trochę rozejrzeć i może coś kupić, jakieś zapasy, abyśmy wszyscy nie zdechli tak szybko. – wtrąciłam.

\- Powiedz to tej wiedźmie.

\- Obiecuję, że postaram się nie urazić twojej męskiej dumy.

\- Idź się utop.

 _Można do tego przywyknąć … może. Trzeba przyznać, że Morrigan ma cięty język. Co nie powie to i tak umie sprowokować Alistaira do dalszych dyskusji. Osobiście uważam, że jakakolwiek dyskusja z tą apostatą nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Zawsze kończy się na tym, że czarodziejka wygrywa, a niepocieszony rycerz strzela focha i udaje, że nie jest tym wcale poruszony co mu nie najlepiej wychodzi. Trzeba przyznać, że charaktery mają różne, ale niepowtarzalne._

* * *

 _Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać po Lothering. Ogólnie to bida z nędzą. Tu przerażone dzieci, tam uciekający uchodźcy, opanowani templariusze oraz grupy rozbójników, których aż świerzbi, aby okraść pierwszego, napotkanego przechodnia. Tak rozglądając się zauważyłam klatkę, a w niej kogoś. Był to duży, masywny mężczyzna. Co ktoś taki robił w klatce podczas Plagi? Równie dobrze mógłby już dawno rozwalić zamek i z tam tąd wyjść._

\- Witaj. – powiedziałam do niego.

\- Jeśli chcesz żebym cię zabawił mała elfko to od razu mówię, że nie mam ci nic do pokazania. – odpowiedział.

\- Qunari. Dumna rasa. Nie rozumiem co ktoś taki miałby tu robić. – powiedziała jakby sama do siebie Morrigan.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytałam.

\- Siedzę.

 _Inteligencją to ty nie grzeszysz, a poza tym stoisz._

\- Wyglądasz na silnego, na kogoś kto umie radzić sobie na polu walki. Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

\- A kim ty jesteś, że potrzebna ci moja pomoc?

\- Jestem Selen, Szara Strażniczka.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w ich szeregi mogą wstępować takie słabiutke elfki.

 _Gościu, masz chyba ponad dwa metry, jesteś qunari i dałeś się zamknąc wieśniakom w klatce podczas Plagi. Weź mnie kurwa nie dobijaj._

\- Kto cię tu zamknął?

\- Wielebna matka.

 _Ach, no którzby inny. Zakon musi być dumny._

\- Myślisz, że mogłabym ją poprosić, aby cię wypuściła?

\- Możliwe.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

* * *

 _Zważywszy na to, że qunari nie wyglądał na umierającego postanowiliśmy po drodze wstąpić do jednej z tawern, aby kupić zapasy. Oczywiście nie ma to jak miła niespodzianka na wejściu._

 _Dwaj mężczyźni wysunęli się na przód w naszym kierunku._

\- Ej, popatrz! Czy to nie elfka, o którą wypytujemy cały dzień? – zapytał jeden z nich.

\- Tak, to ona. Lepiej mieć już to za sobą. Chłopaki!

\- Poczekaj. Czy nie lepiej gdybyśmy to rozwiązali w łagodniejszy sposób? – zapytała ruda, która jakby z nikąd pojawiła się obok mnie.

\- Ten idiota nie zdążyłby pomyśleć dwa razy zanim by nie chwycił miecza. – powiedziałam.

\- Dobra, dosyć tego! Chłopcy!

 _Razem z Morrigan szybko wycofałyśmy się do tyłu. Na pierwszą linię poszedł Alistair, mabari i [ku zdziwieniu] ruda. Plan był prosty – zabić dowódcę. Jeśli padnie, reszta się wycofa._

 _Najskuteczniej jak tylko potrafiłyśmy, osłaniałyśmy pierwszy front. Żołnierzy, którzy biegli na pomoc szybko dosięgały moje strzały jak i zeklęcia czarodziejki. Walka szła jak po maśle. Alistair blokuje, mabari rozszarpuje, a ruda zaskakuje ich zza pleców. Jeszcze chwila, a dowódca będzie martwy. Jeszcze jeden strzał i …_

\- Czekaj! – wykrzyknęła nagle ruda.

\- Na co? Aż nas zabije? Nie ma mowy! – odpowiedziałam.

\- On nie będzie ci się już więcej naprzykrzać, prawda? – ruda zwróciła się do dowódcy.

\- O-oczywiście! – odpowiedział niepewnie dowódca.

\- Jeśli nadal chcecie żyć macie się zgłosić do Loghaina i przekazać mu wiadomość. – stwierdziłam.

\- C-co mam mu powiedzieć?

\- Że Szarzy Strażnicy wiedzą jak było naprawdę.

\- Przekażę mu. Chłopaki, zwijamy się!

\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz być taka litościwa. Aż mnie mdli.- powiedziała Morrigan.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrąciłam, ale nie mogłam stać z boku i się przyglądać. – powiedziała nagle ruda.

 _Dziewczyna jest chop do przodu, nie powiem, że nie._

\- W porządku. Jesteś … ? – spytałam.

\- Nazywam się Leliana.

\- Dlaczego postanowiłaś mi pomóc?

\- Stwórca mi kazał.

 _Więc jak Stwórca rozkaże ci zatańczyć nago na stole to też byś to zrobiła?_

\- Chcę się do ciebie przyłączyć. – dodała.

 _To zbiło mnie z tropu. Dopiero co napotkana ruda chce ze mną wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, bo Stwórca jej kazał? Każdy powód jest dobry …_

\- W porządku, jeśli jesteś tego pewna.

\- Jestem jak nic!

\- Witaj w drużynie. – powiedział Alistair.

\- Jesteście jak dwie krople wody, nie ma co. - powiedziała Morrigan.

 _Stwórco [o ile tam jesteś] dlaczego mnie wystawiasz na taką próbę?_


	2. Moje nazwisko to Hawke

Więc jest i oto rozdział. Dziękuje za komentarze. Postarałam się jak najlepiej zastosować do tych rad. Nie jestem najlepsza w opisywaniu przebiegu walk, więc mam nadzieję, że wyszło nienajgorzej ;) Miłego czytania

 **DALIJKA**

 **ROZDZIAŁ 2 : „MOJE NAZWISKO TO HAWKE"**

 _Ludzie, ludzie, wszędzie ludzie. Nawet tak krótki odcinek drogi wydaje się wiecznością w otoczeniu tych idiotów. Ich zachowania są czasami dla minie niezrozumiałe np. gdy plują na ulicę. Zawsze zastanawiałam się jaki jest w tym sens. Może chcą nawilżyć glebę, albo po prostu mają ślinotok. Akurat, gdy szliśmy do Wielebnej Matki zauważyłam grupę ludzi, która właśnie to robiła. Po pewnym czasie na ziemi było tak naplute, że już nie było więcej miejsca na ich dość duże pokazy śliny. Jest to dość zabawne kiedy gość ma policzki pełne śliny, a nie ma gdzie jej wypluć. Czasem też widuje tzw. ''panieneczki", które chodzą wyprostowane z uniesioną głową w środku miasta, gdzie prawie nikt nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Ale czasem i te ''nienaganne" panienki muszą poprawić sobie bieliznę w ustronnym miejscu lub też podrapać się po dupie. Jednak to nie mój problem i szczerze mi to wisi._

 _Gdy tak szliśmy zauważyłam dwóch rozglądających się templariuszy. Szukali czegoś? A może raczej kogoś? Po chwili jednak znalazłam odpowiedź na moje pytanie. W jednym z zaułków chowały się dwie kobiety. Jedna wyglądała na opanowaną jakby nie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Natomiast druga wyglądała na bardziej spiętą. Więc templariusze szukają ich? Apostatek? Z pewnością._

\- Cholera, szukaj tych dziewuch! – wykrzyknął jeden z templariuszy.

 _Mężczyzna blisko pięćdziesiątki. Krótkie, ciemno brązowe włosy, które przybierały już szarą barwę. Granatowe, głębokie oczy, które widziały na tym świecie wiele zła. Gęsty zarost oraz dobrze widoczne zmarszczki w okolicach oczu oraz na czole. Na pewno był to doświadczony templariusz z wysoką rangą. Drugi mężczyzna – stawiam, że ma ok. 22 lata. Zaczesane do tyłu rudawe włosy. Jest od wcześniej wymienionego templariusza niższy o głowę. Piwne oczy, z których można było wyczytać, że mężczyzna jest spanikowany. Nic dziwnego, wygląda na rekruta i jest to zapewne pierwszy raz kiedy coś takiego go spotyka._

 _Starszy templariusz wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Nawet bardzo. Nie dziwię mu się. Jest plaga, a on musi uwijać się z apostatkami w środku miasta pełnego uchodźców, a do tego ma rekruta na karku. Co nie znaczy, że mu współczuję. Pewnie jeśli je znajdzie to albo je wyciszy albo zabije na miejscu. Zakładam, że to drugie._

\- No rzeż kurwa mać! – wrzasnął starszy templariusz.

 _Nawet nie zauważyłam, że zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi i że cała drużyna obserwowała ze mną to zajście od ładnych paru minut. Nie mogłam tego dłużej znieść. Postanowiłam interweniować._

\- Przepraszam! Szukają panowie dwóch apostatek prawda? – zapytałam.

\- Tak, tak! Widziałaś je?! – zapytał niebieskooki templariusz.

 _Popatrzyłam kątem oka na kobiety ukrywające się w zaułku. Teraz obie były spięte, spanikowane._

\- Owszem. Wydaje mi się, że próbowały wybiec z Lothering. – odpowiedziałam i wskazałam palcem w stronę drogi, która wybiegała z miasteczka.

\- Cholera. Markus rusz dupsko! Jeśli naprawdę stąd uciekły to nie mogły pobiec daleko!

 _Templariusze zebrali się w trymiga i natychmiast pobiegli we wskazanym przeze mnie kierunku. Nie ma to jak zgrabne kłamstewko._

\- I że niby templariusze spełniają w pełni obowiązki zakonu? Myślał by kto. – powiedziała Morrigan.

\- Zakon stara się jak może aby przywrócić pokój. – odpowiedziała Leliana.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Te pół mózgi nie wiedzą, za który koniec miecza się łapie, a mają niby służyć w imię zakonu.

\- Templariusze starają się jak mogą i …

 _Bla, bla, bla. Zakon dobry, zakon przywróci ład i porządek. Normalnie posłuchałabym ich jakże uroczej dyskusji, ale postanowiłam zobaczyć jak się mają nasze dwie apostatki. Kobiety zrozumiały moje intencje. One pierwsze postanowiły do mnie podejść._

\- Dziękuje ci. W sumie nie wiedziałam czy od razu dać dyla czy jednak stać nadal w tej norze. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

 _Była dość niska jak na człowieka. Jednak nie niższa ode mnie. Niższe niż ja są tylko krasnoludy. Bardzo jasna, gładka cera. Niebieskie, hipnotyzujące oczy i kruczoczarne włosy. Wydawała się zachowywać swobodnie w moim towarzystwie. Natomiast ta druga … całkowite jej przeciwieństwo. Była trochę od niej niższa. Była młodsza. Miała ciemną karnację i brązowo – piwne oczy. Trzymała się z tyłu. Wydawała się bardziej nieśmiała, niepewna._

\- Jeśli można jestem Hawke, Mirian Hawke, a to moja siostra Bethany.

 _Adoptowana? Chyba nie wmówisz mi, że naprawdę jesteście spokrewnione._

\- Witaj jestem Selen Mahariel , od niedawna Szara Strażniczka.

 _Popatrzyłam za siebie. Leliana i Morrigan zawzięcie się kłóciły, Alistair miał wszystko w dupie i bawił się z psem w aportowanie, natomiast Sten obserwował chmury … albo zastanawiał się nad sensem życia. O czym w sumie myślą qunari?_

\- A ta banda dzikusów za mną to moja drużyna. – powiedziałam.

 _Niebieskooka zaśmiała się._

\- Więc co takiego zrobiłyście, że templariusze ganili za wami? – zapytałam.

 _Kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia. Chyba nie były pewne czy mówić o tym nieznajomej, dopiero co napotkanej osobie._

\- Chciałyśmy pomóc synowi naszych sąsiadów. – powiedziała, kryjąca się za plecami Mirian, Bethany.

\- Pewni bandyci napadli na jego dom. Jest cały i zdrowy, lecz cały czas oczekuje na przyjście matki. Chciałyśmy jej poszukać. – odpowiedziała Mirian.

\- Jednak po drodze do ich domu napadli na nas rabusie. Użyłyśmy magii w obronie własnej, lecz niestety całą tą sytuację zauważyli templariusze i zaczęli nas ścigać, gdy w końcu zgubiłyśmy ich i ukryłyśmy się w zaułku.

 _Więc templariusze widzieli całą sytuację i zamiast im pomóc się obronić przed rabusiami zaczęli je gonić? Co to kurwa, przedszkole?!_

\- Rozumiem i chciałabym pomóc. – stwierdziłam.

\- Chcesz pomóc dwóm, obcym ci apostatkom? – spytała Bethany.

\- Dziewczyno jeśli nie zauważyłaś to jestem dalijką i mam głęboko w dupie zasady zakonu. Mój klan posiadał także apostatów i nie rozumiem w czym rzecz jeśli chciałyście udzielić przyjacielowi pomocy. – odpowiedziałam.

\- Jeśli chcesz to pomożemy ci szukać tych zasad zakonu. Ale to później. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz pomóc to chodź z nami. – powiedziała Mirian.

\- A co z twoją drużyną? – spytała mnie brązowooka.

\- Pozostawiam ich samych sobie. Módlcie się, aby się nie pozabijali.

 _Co jest absolutnie możliwe._

 _Tym razem po drodze nie napotkałyśmy żadnej przeszkody. Zgrabnie przechodziłyśmy między zaułkami, gdy w końcu naszym oczom ukazał się doszczętnie spalony dom._

\- To tutaj. – stwierdziła Mirian.

 _W powietrzu unosił się jeszcze zapach siarki. Po lewej stronie rozciągały się wielkie pola, a raczej to co z nich zostało. Popatrzyłam się na spalony dom. Teraz przypominał już tylko kupę gruzu. Słychać było lekkie trzaskanie ognia. Niektóre bele trawiły wciąż resztki ognia. Popatrzyłam na prawo. Stała tam stodoła, a za nią było już widać tylko Głuszę Korcari. Ktoś w ogóle mieszkał tak blisko głuszy, a jeśli tak to dlaczego? Jakby nie patrzeć stodoła trzymała się całkiem dobrze w porównaniu do całej reszty. Tak naprawdę ogień spalił tylko niewielki kawałek dachu. Zauważyłam tam niewielkie płomyki ognia. Ten ogień … Coś w nim dziwnego, nienaturalnego … Ale możliwe, że mam zwidy._

\- Achhh! – krzyknęłam.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – krzyknęła Bethany biegnąc z Mirian w moją stronę.

 _Nie przyzwyczaiłam się jeszcze do tego. Ten ból … To może oznaczać tylko jedno - pomioty. Są blisko. Wytęż te cholerne zmysły Selen! Gdzie są?! Muszę nasłuchiwać … Są._

 _Wstałam i wskazałam palcem w stronę stodoły._

\- Tam są. – powiedziałam.

 _Poruszałyśmy się najciszej jak mogłyśmy, ale ludzie są strasznie niezdarni._

 _Dotarłyśmy do drzwi stodoły._

\- Są tam? – spytała szeptem Mirian.

 _Skinęłam głową._

\- Te gnojki mają do dyspozycji całą Głuszę Korcari, a akurat musieli przyleźć do tej stodoły.- warknęła Bethany.

\- Może przesypiają sobie po wczorajszej bibie. Musiało być gorąco. – odpowiedziałam.

\- Że też se wybrałaś miejsce na żarciki.- rzuciła pod nosem Bethany.

\- Dobrze dziewczynki to ja tam sobie wejdę i się rozejrzę, a wy sobie tu dalej rozmawiajcie. – stwierdziła Mirian.

 _I nagle rozległ się huk. Drzwi do stodoły z impetem runęły na ziemię kiedy to Hawke próbowała je otworzyć._

\- No i to by było na tyle. – powiedziałam.

\- Jakbyś Miri nie umiała drzwi otworzyć. – zaśmiała się Bethany.

\- Taaa … To mnie trochę przerosło. – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo niebieskooka.

 _Wtedy pojawiły się przed nami trzy pomioty._

\- Ktoś przyszedł nas przywitać. – powiedziałam.

\- Myślisz, że wypada podać rękę? – spytała Mirian.

\- Prędzej by ci ją odgryźli. – odpowiedziałam.

 _Pomioty rzuciły się nas. Dziewczyny szybko odgrodziły ich od nas tworząc ścianę lodu. Prędko wyciągnęłam dwa sztylety. Zrobiłam rozbieg i tuż przed ścianą lodu odbiłam się od ziemi robiąc nad nią zgrabny piruet, następnie lądując za plecami jednego z pomiotów. Prawy sztylet wbiłam mu prosto w serce, a lewym błyskawicznie ucięłam mu łeb. Odskoczyłam do tyłu. Pomioty biegły w moją stronę. Z rąk Mirian zaczęły lecieć iskry, które przeistoczyły się w błyskawicę. Ta natychmiastowo powaliła jednego z pomiotów. Teraz ostatni. Rzuciłam się na niego. Zrobiłam zamach i przywaliłam mu prawym sierpowym. Ten runął na glebę. Dłonie Bethany pokrył lekki szron. Używając zaklęcia zamroziła przeciwnika następnie roztrzaskując go na kawałeczki._

\- Ładnie dziewczyny. – powiedziałam.

\- Musisz mnie nauczyć wyprowadzać prawy sierpowy. – stwierdziła Mirian.

\- A co nie umiesz zacisnąć pięści? – rzuciłam sarkastycznie.

 _Dziewczyna zaśmiała się._

\- To ona! - krzyknęła Beth.

 _Pod tylną ścianą leżała mocno poturbowana, rudowłosa kobieta._

\- Hej, w porządku? – spytała niebieskooka.

\- Nie za bardzo. Odpierałam ich jak tylko mogłam, ale było ich coraz więcej. – odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- Odstraszałaś ich widłami czy jak? – spytałam.

 _Siostry spojrzały po sobie. Oho, coś się święci._

\- Bo widzisz, ona jest … - zaczęła Bethany.

\- … apostatką. – dokończyła rudowłosa.

\- To ten ogień na dachu stodoły …

\- Wydawał ci się dziwny? Nie był on wytworem natury ja … - kobieta kaszlnęła – ja stworzyłam go za pomocą magii.

 _Pocieszające, że jeszcze nie jestem totalną wariatką._

\- Zabierzemy cię stąd i opatrzymy. – powiedziała brązowooka.

\- Dziecko dla mnie już nie ma nadzieji.

 _Czyżby moje zmysły Szarej Strażniczki się nie myliły? To niemożliwe, to przecież …_

\- Skażenie. – wyszeptałam przerażona.

 _Siostry spojrzały na mnie wystraszone. Spoglądnęłam na rudą. Nie musiała nic mówić. Wiedziałam. Wyczytałam to z jej oczu. Najwyraźniej pogodziła się z tym. I wtedy przed oczami pojawił mi się Tamlen. Ta kobieta przede mną ma właśnie podzielić jego los. Po lewym policzku spłynęła mi łza. Nachyliłam się nad i wyszeptałam:_

\- _Ir abelas*._

 _Zaczęłam płakać. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i otarła moje łzy z policzków._

\- Nie masz za co. – odpowiedziała szeptem kobieta.

 _Chwyciła za rękojeść mego sztyletu i powiedziała:_

\- Zakończ moje cierpienia, błagam.

 _Spojrzałam na Mirian i Bethany. Na ich twarzach był wymalowany smutek, żal i bezradność. Skinęły głowami._

 _-_ _Dareth shiral**._ Oby bogowie przyjęli cię z otwartymi ramionami.

 _Wbiłam jej nóż w serce. Rudowłosa ostatni raz nabrała powietrza, a następnie upadła na ziemię. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok powoli wyciągając sztylet spomiędzy żeber. Wstałam i zwróciłam się do Beth i Mirian._

\- Chodźmy stąd. – stwierdziłam.

 _Siostry skinęły głowami._

 _Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co się właśnie stało. To był_ _shemlen***_ _, a jednak było mi jej żal. Jakby się zastanowić to pierwszy raz kiedy poczułam tak wielką skruchę do przedstawiciela tak wielce znienawidzonej przeze mnie rasy._

 _*Ir abelas. – przepraszam._

 _** Dareth shiral. – Żegnaj / Bezpiecznej podróży._

 _***shemlen – człowiek._


End file.
